reapersquadfandomcom-20200214-history
TD-0892 Reaper Armor
The is an Sith Intelligence designed and built military armor for the sole purpose of allowing the user and his squad it was gifted to have the unique ability of surviving against long-term Lightsaber exposure. And the durability to survive even the most violent of Sith's rampages with the lightsaber. Construction The exterior of the armor is built with a Turadium / Duranium alloy hardened shells which the combination not only makes the armor lightsaber resistant. But it also minimizes blaster injury its plates are designed to direct blaster fire at angles away from the core of the body but doing this is not so easy so the armor is angular instead of the usual flat curvature of Imperial armors. Underneath the armor is two Tempered Duranium Blast plates with Durasteel Trauma plates. These ensure that if the armor is damaged irreparably the person in the armor still has blaster resistance. Tempered Duranium is blaster resistant up to 9 minutes with a durasteel trauma plate ensuring the force is equally distributed around the core so it doesn’t knock a person down. The Ultrachrome Chainmail is a two-pronged defensive measure. It's designed to prevent a lightsaber cutting the wearer in half or stabbing them. As Ultrachrome is lightsaber resistant this chainmail is in the one piece body glove that includes the sealing gloves worn. To ensure that the wearer does not have weak points. The Synthleather and Synthweave are armored for light protection against blaster fire. The beautiful thing about this mechanized and heavy armor is that while the wearer is carrying a considerable amount of weight. It has allowed them to appear as if it's not weighty at all. The construction was done to give the user as much comfort and protection as possible. But the latter could not be achieved without servo assistance motors. Which are encased in the legplates and arm plates of the armor. To ensure they cannot be damaged easily. If and when the armor is damaged. It's the exact same weight as Imperial Armor, so it shouldn’t be an issue to still operate. Special Abilities * Armor is Lightsaber Resistant for upwards of 5 minutes due to the unique combination of materials used. * Paint on the Armor is a type of Stealth Paint that hides his Thermal Readings * HUD can determine friend or Foe and can see friends that are tagged even behind walls that are not hardened with heavy metals. * Aim Assist for Crowd Control, even though the Wearer of the armor is an expert marksman, the HUD does all the calculations necessary to take a shot with minimal collateral. * Rotational Grav Boots, allow the wearer to run up walls and stand on metal walls or walls with metal within them. As well as run along them. * Helmet has full visual array: Night Vision, UV Protection, HyperReality Visor, Thermal Visors. * Gauntlets has Grapple Launchers with 100 meter ultrathin wire rated to lift 5000lbs. Can fire the reel at speeds of 600 miles per hour, looks like an explosion on the arm. Will pierce most armors. As well as Spice Dart Launcher. * Spice Dart Launcher with a mixture of spice that is classified that is 100% addictive will render a Force User unable to use the force. Comes in armor piercing (Bodygloves) or Cloud Spray. * Helmet filters out riot and tear gas, as well as biological and nerve agents. Armor is also RADIATION Protected for up to 6 hours. * Contains 10 hours of oxygen. Category:Armor Category:Main